My Fair Lady
by Evelyn Sanders
Summary: A background on wraith children, and how queens become to be. Will our young princess be able to take on her duties so early in life? Will she be able to control her commander, and herself?
1. Chapter 1

**My Fair Lady**

_Chapter 1_

The halls were not as dark as most hives. They glowed with a different type of growth. The light atmosphere and less mist gave a false sense of security. As the old commander strut down the halls he was not fooled by the camouflage. He had been assigned to this ship for 10,000 years now, he was not worried. Turning the corner he entered a large open room where his queen sat in the chair, her back turned to him. Bowing deeply he approached her. Her long red hair tumbled down her bare shoulders. It stood out against the black leather dress she wore that hugged her body closely. She was beautiful, though old. At least in his eyes. He placed his hand on her shoulder gently and she turned to look at him. In her arms she held a small bundle. Pulling the cloth down it revealed the innocent face of a newborn wraith. A female. Deep satisfaction overwhelmed him. How long since a girl had been born among wraith? And here she was, and she was his.

_20 years later_

Wraith age much slower then humans. 20 years to wraith is a mere 15 to wraith. When they are young, it is faster, but upon reaching their 30th birthday it slows down to 1-100. The queen sat on her throne, but in a rare occasion, she was not the only queen on board. There were 5 to be exact, and more to be coming. A wraith breeding season comes about once every 1000 years if they are peace times. Now happened to be one of those rare occasions. This hive, the one our own aging queen rules is a nursery of sorts. Queens come to give birth. 9 times out of 10, they are male, but a girl had been born, 2 actually. It would have been better if only 1 had, because now a rivalry had been started. While the males are taught to protect their queen at all costs, the females are taught to fight, to destroy all competition, to be ruthless, yet posed. The head queen, A'takamay, her child had first rights, and the best teachers, and best protection, but it did not ensure her protection. One day she would have to face her rival, and that would decide who got to move out of the hive and claim one of their own. Sometimes these battles can continue for thousands of years, that is why one does not usually see young queens.

The males born are raised to be either commanders, or hunters. The drones and soldiers are born from the hive. When males are born the queen lingers only on the hive to give birth then returns to her own hive, their children to be raised but the workers on the nursery. The mothers of the females stay, devoting all their time to the protection and teaching of their daughters. The rival queen, Ka'tesh, stood little chance of her daughter making it, for her opponent was the offspring of a well aged high queen, and a strong power high commander. Ka'tesh was only a subordinate; her mate could hardly be called a commander. You could at least say she was worried.

Today the high commander, Mie'tel, was going to summon his daughter. She had reached her 15th birthday and it was time for her to learn what she needed from her mother. For soon she would meet her rival, it was unavoidable. Reaching her room he stepped in silently to find her standing cooling in the corner, facing a mirror. She did not look like most queens. She had almost a human skin tone. A delicate face and body made her look frail. Her hair was long and auburn, it reached past her shoulders and was pin straight. She had small hands with long, sharp nails, but they were smooth, almost as if they were manicured. Her eyes were an icy blue, and endlessly deep. Often Mie'tel found himself getting lost in her gaze. She was beautiful, and deceivingly strong. It would not be hard to find her a commander. When her father entered she turned and smiled at him. Another difference was her teeth, though still pointed, were not as extreme, or as small. They looked more like vampire teeth.

"Father." She purred slightly, though no respect was given. She stood tall, shoulders back, head up, her eyes flashed defiantly. Her voice was smooth as silk, with a soft flute sound to it. He gave a short bow to her, and ushering with his arm he led her from the room. He often could not find the words to say to her, so instead he followed silently behind, his hands clasped behind him. It didn't talk long until they made it to A'takamay's quarters. His daughter strut in fearlessly, without even a knock, and then the door shut behind her. Sighing Mie'tel turned around, only to be face to face with Ka'tesh. She sneered at him. He peeled his lips back in a disgusted snarl. Ka'tesh had a deep green skin tone, her hair was pitch black and always in a tangled mess. Her eyes were yellow pits as she glared at him. Her awkward body twisting in unnatural movements, the complete opposite of A'takamay.

"You are not allowed in this area." He growled. This was one queen he did not have to respect. He would slit her throat now if it was no imperative she survives to see the fight. She smiled cruelly. Her yellow pointed teeth glistened.

"It won't be long now Mie'tel, until my daughter slits your daughter's throat." She snarled, twisting her head back and forth. Mie'tel held his composure well. Disgust plastered on his face, but his body did not move, no matter how close she got.

"Tell me Ka'tesh, what does little Mia have to go off? Her father's cowardice? You're Strength? I do not think any good traits have been passed on to the twisted runt. If any good traits existed." He stated cooly then grabbed her arm tightly to drag her away. She stared at him in disbelief and ripped her arm free.

"We will see Mie'tel, on the morrow." She snarled and stalked off, vanishing in the darkness. Tomorrow? That was far too early, they still had 10 years to go. What was she planning? He turned and moved down the hall. These halls were dangerous, especially with hormones running high among the females. To an inexperienced male it could be overwhelming. Mie'tel had grown use to the friction in the air, but the young males would be driven crazy. It was not unheard of for them to jump and kill each other, or someone randomly passing by. Quickly he slipped into his quarters. He usually could handle himself, but with so many females, he would rather not set himself up for a confrontation.

A'takamay stood there, observing her daughter, who stood like a statue. She truly had grown beautifully. Though a little on the small side, it would not prove to be much of a disadvantage. Her hidden strengths made up for such. Finally she smiled, satisfied with her evaluation. They had been talking awhile before. Discussing tactics in fighting, and in ruling. They discussed when her mate, her commander, would be chosen, and finally she was taking her in, ready to give her a name.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

He was 17 and tall at 6 foot. He had broad shoulders, and his whole body was pure muscle. He had rich green eyes and pure white hair. It couldn't even be called silver. He was young, but already was showing he would make a very fine commander. Usually a queen has many commanders. One head commander for each of her hives and one or two seconds for the hives as well, but she would only have one High Commander. This was the position he wanted, and he was certain he would get it; he already had his eye on one female in particular. He also knew her parents were watching him as well. His hair was getting longer, strands hanging in his eyes. It fell in a mess with choppy ends, but it matched his youthful look and personality. He stood before his mirror examining himself. Today the female was to get her name today. Though males are named at birth, females don't receive one until they have finished their lessons. He had to look good for the ceremony. He smoothed his tight leather shirt and pants. Turning around he grabbed his black cloak pulled it on. The long sleeves extending past his wrists. He clipped it over his chest and turned to look at himself.

He was quite the sight. His skin was pale with the slightest blue tint. He had a masculine face and the body of a warrior. Satisfied with his appearance he turned to leave his quarters. He reached the meeting hall, a large open room with nothing in it. Already many young males and lined up, each very on edge of the female scents that were running high. Ka'tel made his way to the front and stood only a few feet away from the high commander, he had earned the position. Standing there, the first one to enter was Ka'tesh and Mia, her daughter who had already received her name outside of ceremony. Standing tall and erect was the two females passed, her kept form looking at them. He had not been assigned to a queen yet, therefore no disrespect can be given to either one. Though it disturbed him to see Mia watching him. She was an unattractive female. With black tangled hair and green skin like her mother. Her eyes were cruel black pits and her teeth stuck out more than normal.

"Ka'tel!" A hushed voice scolded him. He turned to see a friend he had made throughout his ears on the hive, he would have liked to make him his brother, but it could not be done unless they were both assigned to the same hive. Turning to see why Gersha had growled at him he spotted the high queen moving down the rows of her faithful servants. Bowing his head as she passed it took all of his will not to glance up at her daughter. He had yet to see her, her mother was good and keeping her hidden from any eyes, but he had heard about her. Just before his mind could start to wander, the ceremony started. It continued as it should, the high queen and high commander reinstating their power over the hive, then talking about their daughter, her attributes and her strengths. Finally it came to the naming.

"Today, I give my daughter a name, in hopes that it will provide her with strength and knowledge to lead her own hive. Her name from now on shall be Tal'tamey." The word was spoken and now it was permanent. Now Mia could challenge her at anytime. By the time Ka'tel looked up, the high commander had stepped in front of his daughter and was ushering her out one of the back doors, at the same time he caught Ka'tesh whisper something to her daughter, she gave a look that made him uneasy, and then they were gone as well. The ceremony was over and people began filing out.

"Taly" A voice hissed from the dark. The young wraith glanced behind her but could not see anything. "What a pretty name for a pretty girl." The voice mocked again. Tal'tamey finally stopped and faced the sound, though it kept dancing around her.

"Show yourself Ka'tesh, I have no fear of you." She hissed. From the shadows Mia emerged, and a flash of shock spread across Tal's face. She could not be challenging her now! "Mia, what are you doing here?" She asked, trying to wipe the anticipation from her voice, but she could not hide from Mia. The girl grinned cruelly and began circling Tal.

"What? Are you unprepared Tal'tamey?" She hissed, continuing the slow tight circles. In the light as she turned Tal saw the glint of a dagger at Mia's side. No, these battles were suppose to be weaponless. "If I have learned my old language correctly, Tal'tamey means the strong and the wise." She snarled, making a jerking move towards her, without actually touching. Tal flinged herself back, startled by the movement. This made Mia laugh.

"Mia, Tal'am means the strong and wise. Tal'tamey means the unconquerable beauty." She said, recovering her composure finally. This comment angered Mia and she snagged her dagger and flashed it in Tal's face. Having gathered herself, she stood fearlessly, unflinching.

"Well now I shall prove your mothers incompetence for giving such a false name." The insults continued, but Tal had droned them out, now she was watching each of Mia's movements, the slightest twitch, learning them. Her blue eyes caught even the slightest of movements.

"Mia, you are unprepared for this." She finally said, getting the pattern she needed, noticing Mia was acting on anger. She was acting rashly. This forced her anger even more as she lunged at Tal, screeching. Trying to step back the blade caught her shoulder, tearing into the skin. Blood began running down her torn sleeve. Taking up the defensive position, she was able to dodge most of the other strikes, but she could not offer the defeating blow while Mia had the knife. As Mia lashed out with the dagger again, Tal's own hand caught her wrist. Twisting on her heel she dragged Mia with her, but the girl refused to release the blade. Flicking her wrist, she felt it loosen, so grabbing it with her free hand she felt the sting as the blade dug into her flesh, but she managed to wrench it free and toss it across the room. Mia stared in disbelief as her weapon vanished from sight. In this weak moment Tal turned until she was behind Mia and wrapped her arm tightly around her neck and held it there. The girl struggled to pull free and gasp for breath, but it was useless. Forcing her leg between Mia's, she pulled one foot out from under her until the girl crashed to the ground.

"You won't kill me." Mia gasped as Tal's foot came down hard on her throat. She grabbed her ankle, but could not find the strength to pull her off. "This is an unofficial fight, without witness, without rules. You will not take my life." She continued, but surprisingly found no mercy in those blue depths. The quiet, follow the rules girl and suddenly turned cold blooded. Her face was set hard and determined. Soon fear began to seep into Mia's mind as she struggled harder, only forcing more oxygen from her until she blacked out. Tal held her still until she was certain Mia was dead.

"I will not ignore challenges." Tal growled stepping back from Mia's lifeless body. She had won.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rumors had already started to spread. Things were in such a state of confusing and no official comment was being made from the high commander. Some heard that Tal snuck into Mia's room and killed her in cold blood. Others said that Mia challenged her, and some said Tal challenged her. Ka'tel could not believe that Tal'tamey would break the rules in such a way, it had to be Mia's doing. Or more likely Ka'tesh's influence. Tal sat in her room in silence. Sitting on her bed with her arms folded gently on her lap. Her eyes watched her father pace back and forth in front of her. In all his years this had never happened, and he was lost at what to do. She could feel his distress and weakness pour off his body in waves. The queen in her, and her recent killing made her want to jump up and stop him. Remove him from his place for being so weak. But she forced herself to stay seated. Being her father did give him some points. Finally her mother entered the room, the shock on her face apparent as well. The two stared at each other, obviously talking through their minds. A gift Tal had not received yet. She was not fully mature, she still did not need to feed.

"Tal'tamey." Her mother finally spoke, bring Tal's attention to her. "Though the battle was unofficial, Mia is dead, and you now have the right to your own hive..." She drifted off as Mie'tel left the room. "Even though you are so young." You could feel the conflict raging inside the old queen. Her daughter was so young, so inexperienced, how long would she survive on her own hive? With mature experienced wraith, against rival queens? Could she keep things under control? She sighed and leaned against a wall. Tal had never seen her parents in such a weakened state.

"Where has father gone?" Tal asked cooly. Her mother only shook her head and walked up to her daughter and sat beside her.

"He has gone to find you a High Commander. You know it was a difficult decision. To choose one closer to your age, or perhaps one with more experience, to balance you out." Tal just stared at her. She hadn't thought much about a Commander. Now she was afraid. She could handle other females fine, low males are easy as well. But a male, just as authoritative and powerful as she? Could she still rule with such a male?

Ka'tel was in his room, everyone had been forced to remain in their quarters until further notice. He sat at his desk looking at his different file,s not really reading anything. He was to distracted at what was happening. Suddenly he heard a knock at his door. Standing up he opened the door, only to be taken back by seeing the high commander standing there. It was all he could do to maintain his composure. Mie'tel stared at the young male for a long time. Ka'tel and just matured where he went out on hunting missions and could connect to other wraiths minds, but Mie'tel blocked him well.

"Ka'tel, you know why i am here." He finally said. Ka'tel's heart stopped. No, they were choosing now? And him? The shock was clearly expressed on his face. After been given a few minutes, he took a deep breath and nodded. Mie'tel folded his arms and sighed. "You will be introduced, and then be given your hive." He said quickly then left. Ka'tel fell against a wall for support. He could not have been more excited and terrified at the same time.

She didn't want to go. She wanted to protest, but knew that would be a sign of weakness. But if they couldn't feel her nervousness, they must have been in their own little world. Not having matured yet, she still felt youthful emotions, yet lacked the maturity to deal with them properly. Of course though, her mothers powerful presence helped calms things some, but when she left? Oh, no. Tal took another deep breath. The male chosen for her was young and inexperienced to, but he had reached his maturity. This automatically made him stronger then her. When they reached the room it was empty. Naturally she was the first to arrive. Being ushered to her throne she sat down as gracefully as she could. She crossed her legs and let her arms drape across the arm rests. The first time he was suppose to see her. she needed to look regal and powerful. Front strands of her hair was braided and pulled back. The rest hung pin straight to mid back. She wore a black leather dress. Tight, form fitting. Strapless with a law back and low cut. As the dress went down it became a looser lighter material and flowered around her ankles. White designs traced along the body of the dress.

Before she knew it, her mother left the room and she was alone. It was dead silent and a lot darker then the rest of the hive. An attempt to get her use to the feel. The mist swirled around her black high heeled boots. She continued to take deep breaths until suddenly she heard the door open. Her breath caught as she stared forward.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He had been just as nervous as she, but he managed to gain control of himself before he entered the throne room. The room the Great A'takamay usual sat. He strode in, his head high, shoulders back, prepared to make a good impression on his new queen. But he did not expect to see young Tal sitting at the throne. He had figured he was being give a queen, but not Tal herself. After the incident, he figured she would be on probation and... taking in her scent this female was far from mature enough to take on a hive. He suddenly felt very superior to the little girl looking even smaller in the throne. He did not bow, now even acknowledge her. To many things were running through his mind. First was the presence she gave off. Not nearly the power of her mother, but second, her beauty. It threw him off. Most wraith females were not terribly attractive, that is why wraith males often take on human worshipers, but Tal, she was stunning. Like the perfect mix between a human and a regal wraith queen. His own young hormones were now running high that he struggled to control.

She didn't know how to handle the male that walked into her presence. He was foreboding, powerful, maybe even more so then her father, with that youthful, terrifying touch. So masculine, so perfect. His hair was cropped shorter then most wraith, but enough where a few strands hung in his brilliant green eyes. His expression was calm and blank as he looked upon her. She thought she might have been turning red. After gaining herself again though, she noticed no respect was given by this male. Scowling she shot out of her chair. This startled him as he stepped back slightly.

"Do you walk into my presence as if you are queen." She snarled viciously as she stalked towards him with such determined strides he back up. This side of her came so unexpectedly, yet very much like a queen would act. Soon she was very close to him, though he towered over, he felt small. "You will bow before your queen, less you wish to die!" She snarled again, yet this time a dagger flashed in the corner of his eye and pressed tightly against his throat. Now his eyes widen with fear as he hit his knees.

"My apologies my queen." He said trying to look away from her, but the dagger kept his head up. She turned his head slightly to the side and growled softly. After painfully long minutes, she finally released him and walked back to her throne where with a sweep of her dress sat down gracefully.

"Thats better." She purred, her voice now kind and inviting, he longed to go and hold her. To touch her, to be close. His body ached for his new queen, like it should, and it would not be for quite sometime until he gain control over these feelings. He was impressed how quickly she assumed the role of queen when put to the test. He certainly would never question her again. Standing slowly, he brushed himself off and walked to her side. Taking a knee he bowed his head.

"I am Ka'tel, your High Commander. I shall serve you, my queen, until my dying breath." He spoke ceremonially. She nodded slightly then looked away from him. Though he attitude had changed in a second, deep inside her, she was still terrified. Was this honesty from him? or would he challenge her again? Such a challenge has only happened once in wraith history, which led to the first wraith King. The queen was weaker then her commander, and fell to him. Surely she would not do the same.

After spending a few agonizing hours with his new queen the were ushered to a cruiser where they would be brought to their new hive. He was thankful to be separated from her for awhile. His own emotions were becoming to strong, he was afraid he would take her if her father not had entered at the right moment. Though she was not mature yet, hormones rolled off her endlessly telling him she was close. But like most wraith females, she would not be interested in mating any time soon, if ever. He would have to play is cards just right. Perhaps he would take a human worshiper, to satisfy him. But looking back to his queen, not human would ever be good enough, so he would wait, wait just for her.

When they arrived on the hive, Ka'tel was the first to get off. He had to make sure the environment was safe for his new vulnerable queen. This hive belonged to the High Queen, and this hives queen had recently died and was in chaos without another. Though they were not thrilled with one so young, they were desperate for leadership. None of their males were even close to being strong enough to lead. Though he got some glares and growls, everything seemed to be fine. None of these males would dare challenge him, nor his queen. Returning to the cruiser, he lead Tal'temay unto her new hive. She stood as tall and proud as any queen could and strut the whole way to the main hall. Her dress dancing around her ankles, her hips swaying gently with each step, hands hanging loosely to her side. Ka'tel followed closely behind, his hands clasped behind his back, his shoulders back, his foot falls making soft thud noises.

When they entered the hall, instantly when the wraith looked upon their new king, Ka'tel got an uneasy feeling. Tal could not yet connect her mind, but he could, and the feelings he got from these wraith were pure lust, or disrespect. Snarling Ka'tel stepped protectively in front of Tal. Though she was not his yet, he would claim her in front of these males, so they did not dare touch her. Confused, Tal snarled and pushed him out of the way and took her throne seat with dignity. Ka'tel still stood very close to her, scanning the mass.

"I introduce you to you new queen." He roared across the group. "From powerful lineage, none shall dare to challenge Queen Tal'temay!" He snarled. Immediately he felt the wraith begin to relax. The authority being established. There would be fights for the next few weeks, but this went very well. After introductions to the past commanders of the hive, all began to file out leaving the queen with her commander. Then the feeling returned. Not having to protect her anymore, he wanted her. He gritted his teeth and stood at attention to her side. He heard her sigh and lean back in the chair. The strain of holding the demeanor of a queen was exhausting for one so young.

"That well fairly well, yes?" She asked. She desperately needed someone to turn to, he could tell. She was young, and after her display of power when they were alone, he would never think her weak. He smiled and turned towards her.

"Yes my queen, smoother then anyone expected i think." He replied letting his arms fall from attention. He glanced over to her, she had let her hair out and it was falling in her perfect face. He felt his insides twist and he caught his breath.

"Good." She said brushing her back. Then looking at Ka'tel she cocked her head, making her hair fall the other way. He gritted his teeth again. "Are you well?" She asked standing slowly. He nodded his head quickly, hoping that would keep her from moving any closer. It did not. She stepped towards him, lifting a hand to touch his face, thankfully she stopped though and let her hand fall. "You should get some rest." she remarked and turned her back to him. Seeing her smooth soft skin, her hair laying against it in perfect contrast. He couldn't help a soft groan from escaping. He couldn't move. every part of him was screaming for her. This was all so unnatural. He should not have even been introduced to her until they were both older, more in control of themselves.

"Yes my queen." He finally managed out and quickly turned from the room leaving her alone. Something he should not have done. for the first few weeks he should be with her always, but he had to get out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After her commander left she let out a long sigh. She had been so stressed about this whole situation and had no time where she could let herself relax. She slumped back in her chair and stared upward. How could she do this? Day after day? Suddenly she heard someone walk into the room. She assumed her commander had returned and thought nothing of it. She straightened herself up some but otherwise paid no attention. Had she been mature she would have immediately recognized the scent as someone different. When she heard nothing else she looked and saw an older male kneeled before her thrown. He was previous high commander. She could only imagine how awful it would be to be stripped of such a high position and have to serve two very young rulers.

"Rise." She said as uncaring as she could, trying to keep a bored expression, an expression a queen should have. The male stood. He was quite tall and very strong. He made Ka'tel look like just a boy. He had a strong presence, a powerful one. He kept his head bowed slightly.

"My Queen, has your commander left you?" he asked in a voice light dark velvet. She could see him glancing around the room. Scowling she stood up.

"Does it look like I need a baby sitter!" She snarled and he stepped back bowing again.

"Apologies my queen, It is just custom that the commander be beside his queen at all times." He responded calmly. She thought she saw a slight smile pull at his lips but it vanished quickly. She did not think of it much, she was too distracted by his words. How had she been such a fool, or her commander such a fool! To solidify their position, they needed to be seen together always or the position could be taken. She kept her face calm as she stepped down towards the male who lifted his head slightly.

"Does anything about this situation seem custom to you?" She purred, but the sound was dark and cruel. He shook his head.

"No, It does not. However my queen, if I may offer some advice, if you plan on changing the rules, I suggest you prepare for the consequences." He replied softly and with a slightly bow he melted into the shadows and vanished. She shivered. That male gave her an uneasy feeling, and suddenly she feared he would be the one to challenge her. She collapsed back on her throne. Suddenly things were not going so smoothly anymore. She longed to call out to her commander, but she had yet been able to make that connection.

Ka'tel sat in his quarters, his whole body shaking from effort. How could he perform his duties as High Commander when he could not even stand to be in the same room as her? He took multiple deep breaths and closed his eyes. What were her parents thinking putting them together? He let his head drop in his hands as he tried to think of a solution. Ka'tel was completely oblivious to the struggle going on in his queens thrown room. As he sat in his room a soft knock came on the door.

"Come." He barked sharply as he stood. Just then a young shy human girl shuffled into the room. Her head was bowed and she tugged at her sleeves. He looked at her with confusion. "What do you want?" He demanded. As if his day wasn't hard enough she had to walk in.

"I…Um…" She stuttered still pulling at her sleeve. He grabbed her arm and shoved it down.

"Speak!" He snarled. She fell backwards and whimpered softly.

"I was sent here to serve you." She said quickly staring at the ground. He stopped. For what purpose had this female been sent?

"Who sent you." He inquired.

"The comman…er the old commander." She said softly glancing up at the powerful handsome wraith before her. He was now looking straight, right over her head. But why?

"Leave, I don't want you." He growled and began walking away. Suddenly she got a frantic look on her face and crawled after him.

"Wait please, im very good, ill do anything you want, or you wont even notice me, please just don't send me away." She pleaded at his feet looking up at him. She seemed truly terrified. "Please," She continued "Those who are sent away are killed because of incompetence." She finished staring up at him. He looked down at her. She looked like a desperate puppy that has been beaten to many times but still seeks to please. She had long brown hair and matching deep brown eyes. She was young and fairly pretty for someone who has been treated as a slave for so long.

"You may stay, but I don't want to see or hear you." He growled and left the room, leaving her there as she smiled sweetly, thankful for the compassionate new commander. Ka'tel moved down the maze of corridors, searching for this old commander. He found him sitting in the control room. When he spotted the new young commander he couldn't help but smile. He could feel him coming, he could feel the anger.

"Yes commander?" He asked softly bowing his head slightly.

"Why would you send that human to me?" He growled stepping up to the male whom he suddenly felt was competition.

"I am sorry, I had assumed since you did not want to be in the presence of the queen, you would prefer another form of company." He purred, but his voice reminded him of a snake about to strike. The statement took Ka'tel off guard. Had everyone noticed him leave the queen? He suddenly felt sick at himself for letting her be alone.

"You assumed wrong." He responded and turned to walk out.

"Then I shall have her removed." The old male responded and Ka'tel stopped, remembering that pleading face.

"No, leave her." He said and left the room. He did not see the old commander smile. Ka'tels next stop was the throne room, he needed to stay beside his queen. As he entered the room he saw her whirl around to face him, a clearly angry expression on her face, but no words were offered as she stalked back towards her throne and sat. A heavy air weighed on the room and he felt sick. Had it been a test when she offered to let him leave? A test he failed? The two were splitting and everyone on the hive could feel it. A wedge was being driven between them. Slow, but steady, the hive was being thrown into turmoil once again.


End file.
